Kyouta Tsubaki
Kyouta Tsubaki is the most popular guy in school; guys admire him and girls want to be with him. However, Kyouta only likes the "old-fashioned" type and the girls who "study their brains out." He is intelligent, always ranking first despite being asleep in class often -- which annoys the main protagonist: Tsubaki Hibino. In the first chapter, he appears fascinated with Tsubaki and teases her. After she cuts his hair in class he takes her to a secluded area of the school with the intention that she pay him back for what she's done. Tsubaki ends up cutting more of Kyouta's hair. After being momentarily phased by her straight-forwardness he steals a kiss, vowing to make her his next target. Then saying how he'll take all of her first times. Their first date occurs after Kyouta tells her he will help her with an upcoming school festival if she asks him out. She agrees. Although the date ends with Tsubaki in tears, Kyouta reveals that he has feelings for her despite his callous ways. Before Tsubaki, Kyouta teased girls and the moment they confessed to him, he dropped them. H is past is complicated, as his mother left he and his father when he was young and a teacher he had a crush on proved to be less than innocent (which may explain why he likes innocent girls). He has no respect for women, and groups them in the category: "woman."Kyouta's biggest interest are stars and outer space, and he says that it is the reason he needs to get good grades. His interest in stars plays a major role in his relationship with Tsubaki, who often tries to help him further his dream. Nishiki Hasegawa and Mao Halstead (or Haru) are counted amongst his two, best, friends. It is his relationship with the latter that causes some complications between him and Tsubaki. Although it is Tsubaki's perserverance and straight-forwardness that pulls the relationship from the brink of in-existence. He cannot let her go. Important female characters involved with Kyouta include Yuki-Sempai, who is constantly misleading Tsubaki. Her actions lead to some hilarious scenes which serve to bring Tsubaki and Kyouta closer. Miho Ichikura becomes a good friend to both Kyouta and Tsubaki, despite her intentions at the beginning of her relationship with Tsubaki being subtley malicious. She redeems herself and proves a good friend to Tsubaki. She often helps clear up some of Tsubaki's misunderstandings. She brings Tsubaki out of her shell. Third is Tsubaki's younger sister, Hibino Sakura. Sakura tells Tsubaki at the school festival that Kyouta is her next target, but after being rejected by Kyouta (he didn't know) she pursues a relationship with Nishiki, "who at least likes her." When Tsubaki reveals her feelings for Kyouta, Sakura helps Tsubaki win him in order to get "revenge." The character of Rika brings some much needed catharsis for Kyouta. It is Tsubaki's intention to have Haru know the truth about Rika, and after a "couple's competition," Rika's true nature is revealed. Afterwards, Kyouta and Haru return to being friends and Tsubaki and Kyouta grow ever closer. It is mentioned by Tsubaki that Kyouta knows how to treat girls well, as well as charismatic (his name does mean "big leadership"... or apricot). He constantly helps Tsubaki out, regardless of their current relationship status. There are scenes where he appears dejected after many of Tsubaki's outbursts, showing that he is sensitive to such things. He laughs a lot where Tsubaki is concerned, proving to be a very likeable character when the blinds are stripped. Kyouta and Tsubaki have compatitble personalities, equal stubborness, where Tsubaki tends to come out on top. She is always trying to do her best where Kyouta is concerned, becoming involved with his mother in a way for Kyouta to overcome his past. During cram school, Tsubaki meets Kikuzuki Nako and while it seems the two should become friends, Nako's feelings for Kyouta cause a rift between the two after Kyouta's passion for stars and space rivals her own. While Kyouta's friendship with Nako causes Tsubaki to feel insecure, Kyouta chooses her and drops all ties with Nako. After Kyouta gets into an accident, he and Tsubaki separate. It is during this time that Kyouta reveals what he thinks of Tsubaki to Nako. He says that if it wasn't for Tsubaki he would have never changed from treating girls like nothing. At the moment he is working very hard at rehibilitating, since he is sure they will get back together soon (Tsubaki has finally decided on a career path).